


Kiss the Cook

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), genyatta - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Gay Robots, M/M, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji learns something new about Zenyatta while cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

It was high noon, as some would call it. With the sun above his head, Genji began to feel the hunger in his stomach that signaled lunch time. 

He decided to make a quick and easy meal that would be small enough to carry in his wooden lunch box. He cooked up some rice and took a piece of bread from his bread bag. Feeling satisfied with his assortment he closed his lunch box and carried it to a nearby tree. He was relieved Zenyatta had not returned from his walk yet. The monk wanted to scout the area they were currently encamped at to see if there were any interesting sights to see. This gave Genji the opportunity to enjoy his meal alone.

It was that he didn't want Zenyatta around, it was actually because he felt bad whenever he ate around him. He'd never seen Zenyatta eat or drink anything before, so he assumed all omnics could not consume food or liquids like humans. So to be polite, he tried to eat alone for Zenyatta’s sake. 

Making his way up next to the tree, the cyborg launched himself at the nearest branch and grabbed it. Pulling himself up with ease, he made himself comfortable by resting his back against the trunk. He clicked the back of his mask and let it unhinge itself. Once it was loose he removed his faceplate and set it on his knee. Opening the wooden lunch box and pulling out the pair of chopsticks inside, he began to dig in. 

After a few bites he started thinking about Zenyatta again. He wished he could share mealtimes with him and cook him the foods he loved. It didn't feel right always avoiding him whenever he did need to eat, even when Zenyatta insisted he was fine with it. Genji sighed to himself quietly and continued to eat his lunch.

“Genji? Is that you?”

The sound of Zenyatta’s voice startled him and caused his faceplate slide off his knee. He watched it fall and land in Zenyatta's lap as he hovered under him. The monk picked it up carefully then looked up at Genji.

“I guess that answers my question. What are you doing up there?”

“I'm just finishing up lunch, Master.” Genji said hesitantly, feeling ashamed that he had been caught trying to conceal his meal.

“I will leave you too it then.” Zenyatta insisted, setting the mask down carefully at the bottom of the tree.

“Oh! Actually I just finished.” Genji lied, not wanting to finish now that Zenyatta had returned. 

He quickly closed the box and hopped down from the tree. He retrieved his faceplate and placed it back on his mask, his green visor lighting up as it turned back on. 

“I must tell you about these animals I observed down by a spring.” Zenyatta said excitedly, gesturing toward himself as he began to float back to camp.

Genji could feel how empty his stomach still was, given that he only had a few bites of rice. But he's gone without food for days before, he figured he could survive till dinner.

___________________________________

The sun had already set and the sky was now dark. Dinner time would've been a few hours ago, but Zenyatta had moved from telling him about the animals to meditating with Genji later on. The two sat around their small fire, legs crossed and focused on their evening meditation. 

However, Genji found it hard to concentrate with the occasional aches in his stomach throwing him out of focus. Every once in awhile his stomach would let out a low growl, and all he could do was pray Zenyatta wouldn't point it out. It wasn’t until after the fifth growl did Zenyatta finally commented on his hunger and Genji clutched his stomach angrily.

“Forgive me for interrupting our meditation, Master. I do not know why I'm so hungry.” He slowly said, hoping Zenyatta wouldn't think much of it.

“What did you have for lunch?” Zenyatta asked curiously. 

“Some rice and bread… but I only ate the rice. Just a few bites.” He admitted, looking away with shame for keeping it from Zenyatta. 

“Genji, certainly that is not enough to give you the strength you need to perform your daily activities.”

“It's not, Master. But when I had seen that you had returned from your walk I figured I should spend time with you.” Genji tried to keep out the part about not wanting to offend him. However a hand was placed on his shoulder and Zenyatta seemed to be giving him a soft look.

“Genji, you do not need to sacrifice your appetite for my feelings. If you need to eat, you should eat. It's a basic human necessity that you need to survive.” The monk gestured at the fire with a single hand, “if you need to cook your dinner, go ahead. You haven't had any, have you?”

Genji shook his head and Zenyatta floated up from his spot on the ground.

“Well, why don't you use the fire to make yourself something tasty. I can finish my meditation under that tree.”

Genji was thankful for his teacher for being so understanding, but now he felt even worse that Zenyatta was going off alone while he was going to eat again.

“You don't have to go so far, Master. I don't mind having you around while I cook, as long as it won't interrupt your meditation.”

Zenyatta nodded, and made his way to the opposite side of the fire and regained his posture. Once Genji felt like Zenyatta was fully in the zone, he got to work. He decided he would cook some ramen and brew some tea to have as a beverage. He got out his pot and kettle from his bag and set up a little cooking area above the fire. He set the pot over the fire and filled it with water; doing the same for the kettle but also adding in the tea leafs as well. Once it began to boil he set the noodles inside and began to stir. He looked in his bag for his spice collection and added his favorites to the pot. 

All while doing this he kept glancing at Zenyatta, wondering if he was watching him as he cooked. The kettle was beginning to scream so he removed it from the cooking rack and placed it to the side to let it cool down. Removing his mask once again he also placed it to the side. Using a spoon he tasted the ramen and thought to himself.

“It's missing something…” He mumbled to himself and returned to his spice bag to search for the missing ingredient. 

He heard a small splash that he assumed came from the pot and turned ready to fend off the animal that might be getting into his dinner. Instead he was met with the sight of Zenyatta dipping his spoon into the ramen and to his surprise, opening his mouth and pouring the liquid inside. Genji could only watch in disbelief as Zenyatta consumed his meal, actually seeming to be tasting it in the process. Zenyatta noticed that he was beginning watched and looked at Genji with a blank stare.

“It needs salt.”

With his mask off, Zenyatta was able to clearly see the look of shock on Genji’s face and he pulled back away from the pot.

“Forgive me, it was rude of me to interfere with your cooking.”

“N-no, Master. I'm not angry it's just… you can open your mouth? And eat?” Genji questioned him and Zenyatta almost seemed confused at his exclamations.

“Yes, it is a function I possess. Did you not know?”

Genji could only shake his head, removing the salt from his spice bag as suggested.

“Forgive me for never realizing you weren't aware of this, Genji. But yes, we omnics can eat and drink like a normal human can.”

Genji approached him and Zenyatta instinctively took the salt from his hand and sprinkled a bit into the pot. He began to stir as if he had done it a hundred times and looked at Genji in the process.

“I learned to cook with my brothers and sisters. It was a mandatory thing to learn if we ever encountered a human in need of a meal.”

He lifted the spoon up to his mouth and took another sip. He nodded, pleased with his work and set the spoon off to the side. Genji could only sit and watch as Zenyatta prepared the rest of his meal for him, pouring his ramen carefully into a bowl and holding it out for him to take.

“Dinner is served!” Zenyatta happily exclaimed and waited for Genji to accept it.

Genji took the bowl slowly, he was still processing all he had heard and trying to make sense of it.

“But, Master… when you eat or drink, where does it all go?”

“We omnics cannot digest like humans can, but instead we are built with an incinerator that burns away the food for us.”

Genji was amazed at this knowledge, and was excited that he still had more questions to ask.

“How could you taste the food?”

“We also have built in sensors in our mouths that pick up how certain ingredients taste, example saltiness or spiciness. They can also detect temperature.”

Genji stared down at his ramen, thinking over everything he had been told. All this time, all the meals he's had, he could've shared them with Zenyatta? He looked at his teacher who seemed to be waiting for him to take a bite. Lowering his chopsticks into the bowl he picked up a few strands of noodles and ate them. Zenyatta had been right, salt was the special ingredient. 

“It tastes just the way it should, Master. Thank you.”

Zenyatta clasped his hands together happily, pleased that Genji enjoyed the finished meal. Genji thought to himself a bit and shyly looked at Zenyatta.

“Zenyatta, if you wouldn't mind. I did make a pretty big serving of ramen here. Would you like to share it with me?”

He saw something inside Zenyatta perk up, a newfound joy he was seeing for the first time. Even so, Zenyatta tried to keep his calm posture.

“I would be honored.”

The omnic floated down in front of Genji as Genji set the bowl in between the two. He handed Zenyatta is own pair of chopsticks and watched as he scooped up a few noodles and placed them in his mouth. It was a new experience seeing Zenyatta eat for the first time, but he figured watching him the whole time would be rude. Instead he focused on pouring them both cups of tea.

“You know, I can cook for you more often if you want.” Zenyatta said before taking another bite.

“It is alright, Master. I wouldn't want to trouble you with such a daily task-”

“Oh, but I want to! It is something that I would enjoy doing, trust me.”

Genji couldn’t help but think his enthusiasm to cook was adorable and he smiled widely.

“Well, if you insist. I can't wait to taste your cooking.”

The two lifted there chopsticks in a form of a toast and continued to share their first dinner together.

___________________________________

Genji held the wrapped item against his chest closely as he left the marketplace. A bag of many herbs, meats, and spices held tightly in his other hand. They'd come across the small village on their journey so Genji decided to use the opportunity to restock their food supply. He also didn't pass up the opportunity to buy Zenyatta a little gift while he was there also.

Approaching the area where they were camped, he wasn't surprised to see Zenyatta hovering over their pot on the fire. The omnic had taken on cooking for him so quickly that he always had good food to eat on their travels now. Walking up behind him, he pressed his faceplate against the back of Zenyatta’s as a form of a kiss. 

“I got the ingredients you needed.” He told him, setting the bag beside the omnic while keeping the gift behind his back.

Zenyatta dug in the bag until he found what he had asked for, throwing it into the pot with glee.

“Thank you, Genji. I see you also got more delicious looking choices for our future meals as well.” Zenyatta turned to give him his version of a smile then noticed Genji’s hands behind his back, obviously hiding something.

“Is there something else you have purchased?”

Genji chuckled and revealed the wrapped gift to him. Zenyatta looked surprised and took the object from his hands.

“For me?”

“Well, Master. If you're going to be the cook from now on I thought you'd want a wider range of things for us to choose from.”

Zenyatta eagerly unwrapped the gift and stared down at the present he had been given. It read, “Foods from Around the World.” Zenyatta made a pleased sound and flipped over a few pages of the cookbook. 

“It's lovely, Genji. Thank you.” Zenyatta said happily, taking the cyborg’s hand and holding it tenderly. 

Genji placed a soft kiss against the hand and smiled under his mask. It warmed his heart to see Zenyatta so enthusiastic. 

“You're welcome, Master. How about we look over it after lunch? Just in case we find something we're interested in so I can go back to the marketplace and buy the necessary ingredients.”

“That would be delightful.” Zenyatta said and set the cookbook by his side so he could return to cooking. 

Genji sat down behind him and wrapped his arms around the omnic’s waist. He placed his head on Zenyatta’s shoulder to watch him, only occasionally giving him kisses on the cheek as to not disturb him while he cooked. Zenyatta did not mind a bit, and continued to stir while humming a happy tune.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I always notice is fics or art depicting Zenyatta or Genji not being able to eat. But since Genji can take off his mask I assume he can eat, and I've actually done my research and omnics can actually eat : proof here http://xxcrossarrowxx.tumblr.com/post/145596062693/just-a-little-thing-ive-noticed-about-omnics  
> But I'd love to see more content out there with Genji and Zenyatta sharing meals together because it's so cute and honestly one of my favorite things. Thanks for reading!


End file.
